


Only Reason to Go Outside

by Violet_Rogue (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: D/s relationship, F/F, Futanari, Knifeplay, Public Sex, Sex in a Church, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Violet_Rogue
Summary: (This is for Jess and I to enjoy. So.. If other people read it, expect a bit of messed up stuff.)Bec didn't really know what love was. She knew that she had no idea, and she had to be honest and tell her kinda girlfriend, Jess.But in the moments where they can let loose, and have each other for as long as they want? She's pretty sure its love.





	Only Reason to Go Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything with knifeplay, so.. I dunno how It'll go.

Bec didn't overly care for religion. Never had, never will. Of course, she doesn't look down on people that do, since there's no way to prove or disprove God.

That being said.. Even if it isn't real, she knows that she's going to Hell. Well.. Her and Jess are goijg down together, at least.

For one thing, she was pretty sure that it's a sin to break into a church. Sure, it  _was_ technically Jess' idea, and the window  _was_ unlocked. It was like an invitation, really.

But then they had to go and confirm their damnation by having the great idea of fucking in front of Jesus. Or whoever was on the windows.

And it was Bec and Jess fucking, at that. Even in their bedroom that could be considered a sin, because both were a bit fucked up.

But Bec is happy to go to Hell with Jess, especially for such a fun reason.

* * *

"Are you sure nobody is here?" Jess muttered, though I could tell that she didn't really care either way. I didn't overly care, either, but it was more fun to pretend we did. At first, anyway.

So I shrugged my shoulders, dark eyes briefly glancing around the large room. Nothing about the church was special, wooden walls that reached up to giant windows with depictions of Jesus on them. There were a dozen or so rows of pews leading up to a stage, and I bit her lip roughly as she made her way towards it.

It was an offhand comment from.Jess that led the two of us here, and from the moment I slipped through the unlocked window, I could feel her cock trying to break free from the confines of my jeans, and the weight of the.. Toy in my pocket just reminding me of how much I loved the idea.

When I reached the stage, I gave the building another looks around, feeling Jess walk up behind me, her hands moving to grip my hips.

"I've wanted this for so long, love.." Jess whispered softly, bringing a grin to my face. "I can't even tell you how many times I've cum to this."

Jess' hand slowly moved towards the crotch of my pants, but was stopped when I spun around, pulling the taller woman down for a kiss.

It wasn't gentle, and it didn't start slowly. As soon as our lips made contact, I forced my tongue into Jess' mouth, biting down on her lip every time we had to pull away for air. It wasn't until a particularly hard bite broke through the skin of Jess' lip that I felt the need to move on, but not before my tongue found the small puncture. I gently licked away the traces of blood, cock throbbing gently as the familiar metallic taste hit me.

Jess whimpered slightly in pain, her eyes shut as she waited for my order, which came in the form of my hand pushing down on her shoulder.

She obediently kneeled in front of me, opening her eyes in time to see me undo my belt, pushing my pants down so that only a pair of boxers separated my pet from her treat.

I was almost proud of Jess when she immediately pulled the obstacle down, my cock only bouncing for a moment before her lips found their way around it.

I couldn't help the moan that left my lips, not bothering to take it slow as I forced my cock all the way into Jess' mouth. I felt her throat put up a resistance for a moment, but another quick thrust opened it enough for me to push through. My hands grabbed fistfuls of hair, using it to hold her head where I wanted.

I could feel her throat squeezing around me, and her tongue doing its best to lick at the bottom of my member.

"This is where you belong, slut." I growled out, grinning slightly as I pulled out so that only my tip was in her mouth, before thrusting back in, until my balls pushed against her chin. "On your knees, and serving as my cock sleeve."

Jess's moan sent vibrations through me, and in turn I started to thrust into her mouth. I didn't let her catch her breath, only aiming to cum.

Its how it worked when we fucked. I had made sure that Jess knew that from the beginning. When I got too excited, it was difficult to see her as anything more than a toy to fuck and use as I please. Fortunately, Jess was into it enough.

Which was good. Because as I looked down at her, I knew that she was going to be in pain before I was done, and for awhile after. And that thought alone brought a grin to my face, and my orgasm came pulsing through me.

I pulled out of her mouth so I could paint her face in cum, panting softly.

And, while her face covered in the thick white liquid was what kept my dick hard, what I knew came next is what truly excited.

"Hands and knees, pet." I said, working on getting my clothes off, until i stood in front of Jess with just my boots left on.

It had taken awhile for me to be comfortable to take my clothes off around Jess. Between fairly small breasts, topped with light brown nipples, and an average was, there wasn't too much special about my body. The only thing impressive with the thing hanging between my legs.

It wasn't until we introduced knives that I truly loved my body. Because now it was littered in scars from Jess's knife, just as hers was scarred from mine. It was something actually special about them now, something that simply proved that they belong to each other.

Which is why I pulled my knife from the pocket of my discarded jeans, flipping the blade out with a grin. It was only a few inches long, but I made absolutely sure that it was as sharp as possible. I didn't want messy cuts, obviously, since that would ruin the canvas.

And, as I made my way behind Jess, I could feel my cock throbbing in the air, wanting to be buried inside of my own little whore.

But i had to be patient. I couldn't rush into it just yet.

So instead of pulling her pants down and fucking her senseless, I knelt behind her, running my empty hand over her ass.

"Please, master.." She muttered, and I had to bite down on my lip to keep myself under control.

I placed the tip of the knife against one beautiful cheek, covered only by jeans, with nothing underneath because i told her not to habe anything there. And she followed my orders, like a good pet.

I ran the blade slowly along her rear, occasionally running it low enough to pass over her crotch, but I made sure that it was barely touching. I knew she could feel it, from the way her body shivered, but I also knew it wasn't enough. That even if I  _did_ pull her jeans away, the contact wouldn't be enough to leave a mark.

Of course.. I couldn't just pull the pants away. That'd be a waste of my time.

So, I cut through them. From right to left, slashing through the fabric with practiced ease. Then it was just a matter of pulling the opening apart, exposing her bare ass and soaked core to my eyes. Already a crimson line formed across her pale skin, and I could hear pained whimpers, but I didn't care.

I leaned down, dragging my tongue along the cut, tasting what nobody else could. The taste of her blood made me moan against her flesh, the knife rising up to press into her again. This time, the tip of the weapon was on her thigh.

I knew i was pushing hard enough when her body tried to jerk away, but I could hear Jess's moaning betray her.

"M-master.. Please.." She whimpered, pushing back against me. And in return, I sunk my teeth into her ass.

It wasn't playful, and she knew that. It was meant to hurt, and as my mouth filled with blood I couldn't take it anymore. When i pulled away, I could see crimson running down from the cut, and from the deep bite mark in her right cheek, and that only made me harder.

i lined my cock up, and thrust myself as far into her ass as I could. I moaned loudly, even as Jess let out a scream of pain. It almost felt like my cock was stuck, and I had to force some of it out before I could thrust back in.

And even as her stretched her tight hole, I brought the knife to the back of Jess's shirt, and one quick slash had it split down the middle. That cut was hardly more than a scratch, a thin red line reaching from her shoulder blade down to her waist.

But I made up for that. With each thrust I added a new cut, the blade slicing skin easily. I didn't make any of them deep, unfortunately, not wanting to damage my toy too badly.

When her back was a mess of cut and blood, my knifeless hand reached forward and grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling back roughly so that Jess's bloody back was against my bare chest. I had to slow my thrusting, but I was able to pull the ruined shirt away so that she was naked from the waist up.

"I love you, master.." She moaned, her ass squeezing around me. I could feel her lips against my cheek, but I ignored it for the moment. She would be punished for getting some of my earlier mess on me, but not yet.

Instead, I cut a thin line from her bouncing breast down to the top of her jeans. She gasped against me, instinctively trying to pull away. But again, her pain was ignored, and as I added a second cut i could feel my orgasm coming. And as my thrusts became faster and harder, I could hear Jess's moaning getting louder and more urgent.

By now, my cock could thrust in and out with relative ease, so it wasn't a problem to push in as far as i could.

I loved finishing inside of Jess. Sure, seeing her covered in my cum would be hot too, but knowing she had it inside of her? That she could feel its warmth flooding into her, filling her up? That was one of my favorite parts of fucking her.

And I knew she liked it too, since me finishing in her ass was all it took for her to reach her own orgasm.

With something just short of a scream, shaking against me. I let go of her, pushing her back down onto her hands.

Then I pulled out slowly, eyes focused on the abused hole.

When my softening cock popped out, I could see cum slowly finding its way out of her, and I had to roughly squeeze her ass cheek to keep myself from trying to fuck her again.

Instead, I sat down, the squeeze slowly turning into a rub.

"You're mine." I muttered to her, raising the knife again and pushing it against her the smooth flesh.

This time, I cut slowly. Not really to cause pain, but to keep the slices precise.

I didn't let her move until i was done, in which case I wiped the knife off on her pants, before shutting it again. I leaned back to admire my handiwork.

Shaking on her hands and knees, her pants ripped open in the back so that i could see everything she had to offer, and blood painting her skin, along with a cacophony of cuts.

The newest of which, spread across her ass, was the words "Property of Bec". The words were as neat as I could get with a knife, and they were only deep enough that I knew they would scar. And i loved it.

"Come on, pet. Jesus has seen enough."


End file.
